Mevrouw SneepRead my mind
by MissBlack-Snape
Summary: Dit verhaal gaat over de vrouw van Severus, ze heeft wat met Harry te maken maar wat?En waarom werd de dochter van Severus en Ninna vermoord?Wat is het geheim?Wat doen ze aan de bemoeizuchtige Omber?Wat gebeurt er als Ninna familie van Sirius Zwarts blijk


Mevrouw Sneep.(Read my mind)

Inleidingtje:

Dit verhaal gaat over de vrouw van Severus, ze heeft wat met Harry te maken maar wat?En waarom werd de dochter van Severus en Ninna vermoord?Wat is het geheim?Wat doen ze aan de bemoeizuchtige Omber?Wat gebeurt er als Ninna familie van Sirius Zwarts blijkt te zijn?

Ondek het hier!

Hoofdstuk 1: Begint al goed.

Harry Potter liep de grote zaal van Zweinstein binnen, het was zijn 5e school jaar aan Zweinstein. Hij zag 2 nieuwe dochenten aan de leraren tafel zitten. Tot zijn grote schrik zag hij Dorethea Omber. Zij was bij zijn hoorziting aanwezig geweest.

Severus Sneep zat naast Omber, daarnaast zat een onbekende maar redelijk knappe vrouw. Ze sprak tegen Severus. Het leek een verhitten discussie. Harry was verbaast toen de vrouw een hand op hief, om Severus een klap in zijn gezicht te geven. Severus reageerde snel, pakte haar pols vast, duwde die zachtjes op tafel, vervolgens legden hij zijn hand op de haren. Het leek of hij sorry zei. De vrouw nam er blijkbaar genoegen mee.

Ze begon haar bord te bestuderen, terwijl Severus naar haar bleef kijken. Harry besloot er niet al te veel aandacht aan te schenken. Toen het eten was begon hij te eten, terwijl Ron en Hermelien weer een zinlozen discussie om niets voerden.

"Stilte alstublieft."klonk de stem van Minerva Anderling. Iederen werd stil, Perkamentus stond op en sprak: "Welkom op Zweinstein. Ik hoop dat jullie klaar zijn voor een nieuw school jaar. Meneer Vilder heeft me gevraagt jullie te vermelden dat het verboden bos verboden terrein is voor iedereen, een lijst met regelus vind u op zijn kantoor deur. Veder zijn er bij de docenten een aantal wijzigingen. Professor Varicosus zal Hagrid vervangen tot hij terug aan wezig is. Professor Sneep zal een assistent bij zijn vak krijgen. Dat zal zijn vrouw Ninna Sneep doen."

Inplaats van geklap werd er gefluistert, over het feit dat Severus Sneep getrouwd was. Perkamentus ging ongehinderd veder. "Professor Omber zal de post leraar verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten op zich nemen." plots werd Perkamentus onderbroken. Omber stont op. Ze begon een toespraak, een aantal leerlingen luisterden een aantal negeerde het.

Na de toespraak stonden Ninna en Severus op. Ze wilde naar Severus's zijn kamer. "Kan ik jullie spreken?"vroeg Omber. Severus en Ninna waren gedwongen te knikken. Met ze 3e liepen ze naar de kerkers.

Harry vroeg zich af wat er ging gebeuren snel sloeg hij zijn ontzichbaarheids mantel rond zich, hij sloop ze achterna.

In de kerkers sloeg Severus een arm rond Ninna's middel. Omber stoorde zich hier duidelijk aan. Severys zag dit en trok Ninna nog dichter tegen zich aan. Tot Omber's grootse ergernis legde Ninna haar hoofd tegen Severus zijn schouder. Ze liepen het kantoor binnen met harry op hun hielen.

Severus ging achter zijn bureu zitten. Ninna ging achter hem staan, daar voelde ze zich pretiger bij. Omber bleef ook staan. "Waaraan hebben we dit bezoek te danken?"vroeg Severus spottend. Omber keek hem boos aan. "Ik heb gehoort dat jullie samen een dochter hebben."sprak ze.

Direcht liep er een rilling over Ninna's en severus rug. Omber of ze het niet gemerkt had. Sneep knikte kort. "Klopt het dat ze overleden is?" "Vermoord."antwoorden Ninna schor, de tranen stonden haar nader. Omber grijnsde vals. Ninna had veel zin om uit te hallen naar Omber, maar Severus hield haar gauw tegen. "Was haar naam Ellen Ninna Sneep?" "Ja."antwoorden Ninna. "Hoe is ze vermoord?" "We werden overvallen dor Dooddoeners"zei Ninna, veder kon ze niet gaan door emotie. Sneep sloeg zijn armen rond Ninna.

Harry keek ademloos toe, hij wist dit niet. Hij vroeg zich af wat de prezieze doodsoorzaak was.

"Ze slote haar op in een ring van magie's vuur, dat vuur vulde heel de ring, ze verbanden voor ons ogen."perste Sneep er met moeite uit. Voor het eerst hoorde Harry emotie door zijn stem.

Omber keek zonder medelijden naar het stel. Ninna begon te snikken. Severus hield haar beter vast en aaide gerustelnd over haar rug.

"Stil maar, lieverd."zei Severus zachtjes "Kunt u gaan?"vroeg Severus kil aan Omber.

"Ik heb nog een aantal vragen."zei Omber.

"Kan dat niet tot morgen wachten?" snauwde Sneep. Boos omdat Omber Ninna steeds erger van streek maakte. "Waarneer is Ellen verbrand?"Omber negeerde Sneep's vraag en ging gewoon door.

"In de zomer."zei Sneep kortaf met opelkaar geklemde kaken. Als hij zijn baan wilde houden,

móest hij wel antwoorden.

Omber trok haar wenkbrouwen op. "Deze?"vroeg ze. "Nee, ik was 26 toen het gebeurden." "Hoe oud was ze?" "9 jaar." piepte Ninna. "Dan was u 17 toen u haar kreeg professor Sneep." Omber keek het stel verbaast aan. "Klopt."zei Sneep kortaf. Omber keek minachtent naar de snikkende Ninna die bijna hellemaal in elkaar kromp van verdriet.

"Wilt u nu vertrekken?"vroeg Severus, hij klonk Smekent.

Harry schrok daarvan deze kant had hij nooit van Sneep gezien. Gaf hij dan zo veel om Ninna?

Omber wierp nog een laatste blik op het stel, ze liep de deur uit. Voor Harry weg kon was de deur dicht. Ninna zakte door haar benen. Sneep knielde naast haar. "Lieverd."begon hij, maar Ninna schudden zachtjes haar hoofd.

Harry wilde graag weg maar de deur was dicht, hij keek naar de deur toen hij plots een smakent geluid achter zich hoorden, bijna geschrokken draaide hij zich om. Tot zijn grootste ongenoegen zag hij Ninna en Sneep zoenen. Hij dacht dat hij ieder moment kon overgeven.

Walgent daaride hij zich terug naar de deur niet langer willen zien wat er achter hem gebeurden.

"Nee, laat."flusiterde Ninna zachtjes.

Harry durfde zich niet om te draaien en bleef naar de deur kijken, in een poging het tafereel om hem heen te vergeten.

Ninna duwde Sneep's handen voorzichtig, maar dwigent van zich af. "Nee, laat."zei ze zacht.

Sneep keek haar iets gekwets aan.

"Jezus, Secretus kijk niet zo!"klonk Ninna boos.

Sneep stond op en keek haar nijdig aan. "Jezus zeg Secretus." Wou Ninna beginnen. "Noem me geen Sec-re-tus!"siste Sneep nijdig voor hij iets kon zeggen beenden hij het kantoortje uit. Harry pakte deze kans en ging ook gauw weg. Ninna bleef alleen, zich rot voelend achter.

Ninna zat in haar nachtjapon op bed. te wachten totdat Sneep eraan zou komen. Een ur wachten ze. Sneep was er nog altijd niet en Ninna maakte zich steeds meer zorgen.

Iets later kwam hij binnen waggelen, vreemd uit zijn ogen kijkend. "Severus?"vroeg Ninna voorzichtig.

Ze was bang dat hij gedronken had het kon iet anders. Sneep liet zich op bed vallen hij leek direcht inslaap te vallen.

Zachtjes schudden ze aan zijn schouder. Sneep openden vermoeit zijn ogen.

"Wat snauwde hij."Wat is er?" vroeg Ninna."Niets!"zei Sneep met dubbelen tong.

ninna keek hem bezorgt aan. "Heb je gedronken?" "Beetje maar."zei Sneep.

Ninna schrok zich rot toen Sneep haar plots zoenden.

Ninna duwde hem direcht van zich af. Sneep keek super boos, duidelijk niet zichzelf.

"Jij bent mijn vrouw en jij moet mij bevredigen."zei Sneep kil.

"Niet als je dronken bent!"antwoorden Ninna vel.

Sneep duwde Ninna op haar rug en ging boven op haaar liggen. Hij zoenden haar hals en ging met zijn handen onder haar nachtjapon, opzoek naar een bepaalt plekje.

"Severus! Stop! Ik wil niet!" Ninna raakte in paniek.

Severs ging door. Ninna pakte een glaze legen toverdrank fles, waar een slaap drankje in had gezeten. Ninna wilde haar ondergoed net uit doen, toen Ninna de fles stuk op zijn hoofd sloeg.

Severus viel slap neer. Hij was bewusteloos. Huilend duwden Ninna hem van zich af.

Snel stond ze op deed een ochtent jas aan en renden naar de 2e verdieping. ze zakte daar snikent tegen een harnas aan.

Plots ging er een deur open. Minerva kwam naar buiten. Ze werd gevolgt door Harry. Ninna besefte het door verdriet niet. Ze wiegde zichzelf. Toen Harry uit het zicht verdween wou Anderling terug naar haar kantoor gaan maar zag Ninna snikken. Ze zakte bezorgt naast haar neer.

"Wat is er?"vroeg ze bezorgt.

Snikkent vertelde Ninna alles wat er geverut was.

Minerva stond op. "Ik ga hem ontnuchteren."zei ze. "Ga je mee?"

Ninna schudden van nee.

"Ik wil hem nu niet zien."

"Besef je als hij nuchter is dat hij je direcht zal zoeken om met je te praten dus je kan net zo goed mee."zei ?Minerva,

"Nee ik wil hem niet zien!"Ninna renden weg naar nog een verdieping hoger hoopent dat ze alleen zou zijn terwijl Minerva naar de kerkers liep.

Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden, laat me weten als ik door moet gaan


End file.
